Game
by JJ Carlson
Summary: As Harry finds himself unsuspectingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament, Heath Fawley does whatever he can to save the object of his affections from harm. However, things are more sinister than they seem as the competition progresses and Heath also battles a mutual attraction to Quidditch superstar Viktor Krum.


**Warning:** This story will definitely be slash. This story will be the first in many following the OC, Heath Fawley. This first fic is based on The Goblet of Fire and fics will continue to chronicle from this moment onwards. There will likely be violence and language on the level of the original source material.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing about anything recognizable to Harry Potter in any way - that's all on J. K. Rowling. The first chapter contains paraphrased lines form the original text - this is property owned by JK Rowling/Bloomsbury/Scholastic. I own only new characters and new ideas injected into the storyline.

**FYI:** Though the fanfic will feature Heath and Harry as a main couple, they will not always be together. There is going to be a love triangle with Viktor Krum and other side-pairings may come along and fade. I can however confirm Ron and Hermione will remain one of the endgame couples. I have no desire to change that.

* * *

Blond, blue-eyed, devastatingly handsome and whip-smart; this was the description that any Hogwarts student would give if you asked them about Heath Fawley.

The fifteen year old boy was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sat at the Ravenclaw House table, next to his best friend, a beautiful Chinese girl by the name of Cho Chang. They'd been friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts together, having met once they were sorted and had ascended to the top of their classes. They were constantly embroiled in a good-natured battle to be the top student of their year.

It was his fifth year attending the school and he was eager for the Sorting to begin. The sorting was how students were placed into Houses at the school. All they did was place a brown and well-worn hat, naturally called the Sorting Hat, on top each student's head and it determined which house they belonged to. The hat had determined that Cho belonged in Slytherin almost immediately, but with Heath, it had taken a good five minutes of waffling between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He was happy that it had placed him in Ravenclaw in the end; Slytherin had a nasty reputation for producing Dark wizards and witches. The connotation was not one he wanted applied to him.

Usually, he would have been bored out of his mind and happy for the sorting to end. However, this year, his younger brother Rufus would be entering the school. Heath was hoping that Rufus ended up in Ravenclaw like him but it had become increasingly obvious that there was a good chance he'd end up in Gryffindor.

Not that he had a problem with Gryffindor. In fact, he was eyeing a dashing fourteen year old with black hair and the loveliest green eyes he'd ever seen. The boy had always been kind and sweet, a beacon of light for a world of darkness. The boy was Harry Potter, the boy who'd survived being killed by Voldemort. Contrary to what many thought, it wasn't simply hero-worship or a crush he'd formed because Harry was famous. Heath had never seen someone with such bravery and nerve, someone who could be so good.

As everyone was seated and the first years came in to be sorted, Heath realized Cho had been talking to him for the past five minutes. He tried to focus on what she was saying and rolled his eyes when he realized she was on about Cedric.

"Heath, are you even listening to me?" she asked, exasperated. Heath simply nodded at her but her expression turned sour.

"You're not. You're mooning over Potter again, aren't you?" she retorted. He shook his head quickly but there were a few snickers around the table nevertheless.

"I am not," it came out indignant but Cho rolled her eyes.

"Heath, just ask him out."

"I don't even know if he's gay."

"Like that'll be a problem for you!" he heard someone whisper loudly but he didn't see who it was.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I wasn't listening about you and Cedric."

"It's fine. I was just going on about the World Cup."

"Right."

Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff who was just a year older than Heath and Cho. He was a sixth year Prefect who seemed to be perfect in every way. He was decent and kind, he did very well in all his subjects, he was a kindhearted boy, he was very handsome. Heath liked him well enough but he and Cho could be overbearing with their relationship at times. They'd started dating at the end of their last year, and it had been enough to drive him crazy. He was thankful that he hadn't gone to the Quidditch World Cup as Cedric and Cho had both attended, and he found Quidditch dull and a waste of time.

He loved them both but they had this way of being really affectionate in public that grated on the nerves. Of course, he'd been fawning over Harry Potter for the past year openly in front of Cho. For all he knew, she might feel the same way.

However, this year he was going to change that. He was going to force his way into Harry's orbit.

His attention returned to the first years as sorting went underway. He heard Eleanor Branstone and Owen Cauldwell get sorted into Hufflepuff.

"So have you heard there's something going on at Hogwarts this year?" Cho asked him.

"I've _heard_ but no one's told me anything. You know how mum is," Heath rolled his eyes. His mother, Agnetha, worked in the Department of Magical Games & Sports. All summer along, she'd been hinting towards something special happening at Hogwarts yet she'd not said a single word about it. After a week of her mentioning it, Heath had lost interest in it as he was not really big on sports anyway. Rufus had pestered her all summer though which meant he'd had to hear about it all summer after all.

He looked up as he heard the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall, call out, "Fawley, Rufus!"

Cho gave him an encouraging smile and he looked on as Rufus took a seat on the stool in front of the hall and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. He sat there for only two minutes when the hat decided.

"Slytherin!"

Heath's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates. He shot a worried look at Cho who was giving him a sympathetic smile. The Ravenclaw table was abuzz with the news that his brother had been sorted into Slytherin. He remained speechless for the rest of the sorting. He was so stunned that he didn't even notice McGonagall move the stool and the hat or the way Rufus was trying to catch his attention from the Slytherin table.

When their father found out, he would be livid. Peter Fawley was a Gryffindor through and through, and he detested Slytherin with a passion. This would come as a huge blow to his ego.

Dumbledore stood up and invited the students to eat. Heath loaded his plate with the little he usually ate, heavy on the meat, light on the carbs.

"So Slytherin, huh?" Cho began.

"Don't start," said Heath.

"Well, there are still good Slytherins. Merlin was one."

"I don't think Rufus is any Merlin."

"He may surprise you."

"So tell me about you and Cedric?" He wanted the distraction.

"Oh, _now _you want to hear about me and Cedric! Well, I was telling you, we met up at the cup. He's introduced me to his parents!"

"Oh wow, that sounds a bit serious."

"I thought so too. His mom's really nice – his dad too but he's really proud of Cedric."

"Who wouldn't be?" Heath asked flatly.

"Oh come off it, Heath. I know you don't like Cedric but you could be happy for me."

"I've told you already, I like Cedric!"

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I _do_, Cho. Anyone who makes you happy is okay in my book."

"Aw, this is why we're friends," she said, enveloping him in a hug. He let himself enjoy it for a moment before breaking apart.

When everyone was done eating and the dishes were mostly empty, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we've all eaten, there are a few announcements I must make," he said.

"Please let the O. be cancelled," he heard Eddie Carmichael, a student in their year, whisper.

"How are you even in Ravenclaw, Carmichael?" Louisa Bramble asked, another Ravenclaw in their year asked.

"A question everyone in Ravenclaw's been asking for the past five years," Heath snickered, as he whispered privately to Cho. She sniggered along with him.

"Mr. Filch asks that students be reminded that the list of objects forbidden in the school has been expanded to include Screaming Yo-yos, Ever-bashing Boomerangs and Fanged Frisbees," Dumbledore continued.

"That list must have about four hundred and fifty items about now. I saw it once in Filch's office, one time I almost got written up for a detention," Michael Corner, a fourth year Ravenclaw, said.

"It's four hundred and thirty nine," Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, corrected.

"Four hundred and thirty _seven_," Heath corrected both of them politely.

Dumbledore's voice boomed. "As always, students are not allowed to enter the forest on school grounds. The village of Hogsmeade is also forbidden to students below third year. I must also painfully inform you that the House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year."

"_Excuse me?" _Cho was outraged. She was the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. In fact, there were quite a bit of students at the Ravenclaw table who seemed quite angered at the news that there wouldn't be a Quidditch Tournament this year. Roger Davies was whispering very angrily to a younger girl on his left. Heath personally fought to hide a smug smile at the news. He had no love for Quidditch.

"Instead," Dumbledore resumed and the buzz in the Hall calmed. "there is going to be an event starting in October and continuing on through the school year which will be taking much time and effort from our teachers. However, I am sure you will all find yourself enjoying it. So it gives me the great pleasure to announce that this year at Hogwarts…"

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open to reveal a strange man with dark gray hair, clunking towards the teachers' table. As he walked, Heath noticed that one of his eyes roamed all over the place, looking from top to bottom then suddenly rolling into the back of the man's head.

As he approached the table, Dumbledore signaled an empty seat on his right and the man sat there, taking one of the sausages on a plate in front of him and starting to eat it.

"I have the great pleasure of introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad-Eye Moody."


End file.
